Bajo la lluvia
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: ¿Como es que acabamos de una conversación bajo la lluvia a hacer el amor en tú habitación?


¡Hola! Vengo con otro one-shoot :P se Sekaiichi jejeje Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, este manga es obra de Shungiku Nakamura**

**Pareja: RitsuXTakano**

**Advertencia:Basado en un capitulo del manga**

"Bajo la lluvia"

Seguimos bajo el pequeño techo que nos cubre de la lluvia, estamos empapados y la brisa del viento es fría, pero sinceramente no le presto atención en este momento; pienso en lo que me has dicho, solo en que trataste de encontrarme hace 10 años ¿Me habrás buscado tanto como yo traté de olvidarte?, pero sobre todo pienso en que has dicho que estás enamorado de mi yo presente. Pero estoy más sorprendido porque tomas mi mano con tanta suavidad, si, con tanta suavidad que se siente muy bien ese tacto, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir o hacer? No lo se, sin embargo, todo lo que puedo escuchar es el sonido de la lluvia sobre el pavimento.

Y el sonido de un creciente palpitar…

-Que estridente palpitar-Muchos y enérgicos latidos que se armonizan con el sonido de las gotas de agua, mi cuerpo vibra y no es por el frío-N…no es mío-

-Lo sé-Me dices con una sonrisa mientras sigues sujetando mi mano-Es mío-

Seguramente mi rostro está enrojecido por la vergüenza y mi corazón late con más fuerza. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-Onodera-

Tú voz se escucha ronca, y estoy seguro que no es por el resfriado, te miro fijamente, creo que son pocas las ocasiones en las que puedo sostener la mirada "sin tratar de huir de ti", tú mirada es sumamente intensa, siempre lo ha sido. Acercas tú rostro lentamente hacia el mío, yo solo me quedo estático, esperándote, tus manos toman mi rostro, tus caricias comienzan a relajarme, no puedo creer que siga cayendo ante ti, separo un poco mis labios, como anticipándome a tú intromisión, y lo haces, me besas. Muerdes mi labio inferior y comienzo a jadear, introduces tú lengua y exploras mi boca, el calor aumenta en mi cuerpo, todo empieza a volverse más intenso, nuestras lenguas juguetean, ambos jadeamos, el aire comienza a escasear en nuestros pulmones y nos separamos.

-¿Q…que quieres?-Indago tarde al llamado que me hiciste hace un minuto, no me respondes, solo me sonríes de forma misteriosa-¿Takano-san?-

-Vámonos-Me dices mientras sostienes fuertemente mi mano-Te quedaras conmigo-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré tú propuesta?-

La lluvia se desliza por nuestros cuerpos, nos moja, nos enfermaremos, sin embargo, eso parece insignificante comparado con nuestra conversación

-¿Crees que después de esto te dejaré ir así como así?-Me preguntas con ese tono de superioridad tan típico en ti-¿En vedad lo crees…Ritsu?-

Caminas rápidamente llevándome de la mano, me quejo diciéndote que no soy un niño para que me lleves de esa manera pero tú solo continuas el camino, de vez en cuando deteniéndote y robándome besos fugaces, acariciando mi cabello y preguntándome si te amo.

-Uhmm…¡Takano-san!-Sigues ignorándome, haces que entré a tú departamento y con una rapidez absoluta me guías hasta tú habitación-¡Taka…-

Me recuestas en tú cama y me besas con frenesí, me sonrojo más que antes.

-¡Es…espera!-Te grito mientras te quitas la gabardina, trato de buscar una excusa para salirme de este embrollo-¡La cama!-Tal vez no sea la mejor evasiva pero es lo primero que se me ocurre-¡Se va a humedecer!-

-Nos mojaremos entre nosotros-Me revelas una vez que te has quitado la playera de igual forma que la gabardina, se perfectamente a que te refieres con eso de "mojarnos" –Deja de preocuparte-

-Es…¡No me refería a eso! Debemos secarnos un poco-Sugiero-Si tú resfriado regresa…-

-¡Maldición!-Exclamas algo molesto, me observas fijamente, solo me quedo inmóvil y observando tú "siguiente movimiento" , una de tus manos se encuentra agarrando el cierre de mi suéter-¿Por qué tienes que pensar en cosas tan estúpidas cuando se supone que te estoy desvistiendo?-

Me sonrojo como siempre.

-Idiota-

Vuelves a besarme y solo puedo me doy cuenta en que esta será una larga noche. ¿Cómo es que pasamos de una simple conversación bajo la lluvia que cubre la ciudad a estar haciendo el amor en tú habitación?


End file.
